Blush
by jonidep
Summary: Ino has to have everything she wants. And, checking on how the man's doing in the hole is not exception ...
1. Prologue

**HELLO, IT'S MY FIRST FIC! SO PLEASE BE NICE, AND I TRY TO DO IT MY BEST ;D**

**I'll add some lemon later, but until then, enjoy my first chapter and fic ever!**

**ps: I don't own Naruto. You should have known that  
**

It's hard for Ino not to stare the first time she met him. She had heard that he was strong, dangerous, cunning and others. But none of it said that he was gorgeous. Which he really is, indeed. And his well shaped body completed them all. Damn, Ino could hardly shift her eyes from him. And it was when something snapped unto her. _This is inappropriate,_ her mind said and it's almost like there's someone pointing her a direction toward her sensei. Who is bleeding and coughing.

"Goodbye you dumb bastard." It was his final words before he was disappeared in a puff with his friend. Ino looked at his puff once more and looked at his sensei. She gasped. Sarutobi Asuma was dying. And it's all because that gorgeous man who had just left.

XXX

Ino put her chin on her palm while gazing at the street. It's been a long time since Shikamaru avenged Asuma to him. _Is he still alive?_, she thought to herself. By the time Shikamaru managed to get his revenge, Ino could see that he was very satisfied of himself. Something that wasn't too often to be let out for people to see by that lazy nin. And Ino, who's supposed to join him and Chouji in happiness, found a strange urge to smack him instead. Or punch him. Or blow him. Again, her mind told her, _It was inappropriate_. Ino sighed as she was eaten by her very own thought, and looked a bit startled when she saw Shizune had already been in her flower shop. She examined a white rose very carefully before she looked at her.

"Shizune – san! Since when are you here?" Ino asked as cheefully as she could. Shizune smiled at her.

"Not so long ago. You seem so preoccupied with your own thought so I don't want to disturb you." She said while smiling.

"What's in your thought, Ino?" Shizune asked as she brought a bucket of orchid to the counter. Ino raised her eyebrows, and almost felt like spill what is in her mind to Shizune. She was never good at keeping secret to begin with. But she had to stopped. It had to be her own little secret.

"Nothing .. at all." She said hesitantly. Shizune raised her eyebrows, and then smiled playfully to her.

"Oh, I know, you must think about boys right? I heard you and Shikamaru are getting pretty close these days." Shizune said with curiosity. Ino let out a girlish laughter.

"No, Shizune-san. Shikamaru is good by himself. At least for now." She said and smiled widely.

"Uh-oh, it takes me longer than expected! Tsunade-sama must be angry if I'm later than these. See you later, Ino-chan!" Shizune said as she ran with her bucket. Ino waved at her, and as soon as the door closed, the question made its way back to her mind.

_Is he still alive?_

Ino sighed, but the second after that, a thought came to her mind.

_Why don't you check yourself?_

Ino's face emotionless for a moment. What if she was caught? What if she just simply made Shikamaru's plan ruined, all for the sake of _her curiosity_?

No. It was not a curiosity. Since the first time she saw him, it felt like there was a string who attached her to him for some reason. It was illogical, she knew. It was unreasonable. At least she couldn't find the reason just yet. And she was going to found out about it. As the thought came to her, it's as if there were a new spirit went through her blood. She was determined to go see Hidan, his sensei killer. Ino bit her lips at the thought of Shikamaru who must went angry when he knew that Ino dug that hole, and if Hidan managed to ran away ... Ino closed her eyes. Everything will be alright, Shikamaru will always forgive her. And she could easily find an excuse about what had brought her there. No one match her when it's about making excuse. At that rate, she was determined. She got what she wants, she always will. And that's just how she is. She grinned at her own conclusion, and locked her shop door and putting a "CLOSED" sign hung on it.

XXX

Nara forest was not a foreign thing to Ino anymore. She's often there, whether to spar with her childhood friend, Shikamaru, or just simply playing around when she was younger. So she decided to walked relaxedly, pretending to look as if she's just casually took a stroll on that forest. Even though so, her foot walked surely to where she headed. It's as if her body had gone there for thousand times. And so, here she was. Standing in an open field, looking at a sight of land, which looked as normal as the others. But she knew it was there. And she started to dig. Dig more and more. Part of her told her that Hidan had already decomposed. But she denied it. _He's immortal._ She kept dug again but then, another thought came to her. _And what am I going to do after meeting him? Talking?_ She felt sickened by that thought. But she had gone that far and there's no way she's giving this up. She dug again and again until she found a head. That black head, Hidan in his Jashin's form. His eyes looked up at her, and she dared to swore she found a glint of sincere happiness in his eyes. It was an awkward silence.

"Who the fuck are you, woman?" He asked rather rudely. Ino felt quite uncomfortable being asked like that.

"Yamanaka Ino. Konoha ninja." She said snobbily. Her style when she introduced herself.

"Whatever, just reincarnate me" Hidan said huskily. It was a silence, and Hidan looked at her who stared at him. He felt like her look tried to devour him, but he wasn't about getting intimidated like that.

"Oh, so you don't fucking come here to help me, huh." Hidan said hoarsely.

"I could fucking bite you even without my body right now, but let's fucking say that I appreciate you for giving me a glint of sun after a long while."

"I come here ... as a friend." Ino said it softly. Hidan snorted.

"But you will kill me when I reincarnate you. So I don't think that it is going to be a nice deal." Ino said back in her confident voice smirking at him.

"What the hell do you want, Yamakichi woman?" Hidan said, his voice was all wary. A silent again. Ino didn't know what she really wants.

"INO-CHAN?" A way too familiar shouts heard. Naruto's. Sweat running down Ino's spine suddenly. She had been caught.

"Who the hell was that?" Hidan asked, looked annoyed.

"She must be there! In Hidan's head hole!" Shikamaru's voice heard. And this time, Hidan noticed the owner of the voice.

"It's that pineapple head bastard! Woman, reincarnate me so I could fuckingly fight him!" Hidan said entushiastically. Ino looked at him with frightened look. She didn't know what to do. And the steps are going closer. Ino's sweat running down her spine even more. Her hands cold. She's panicked. She diidn't know what to do.

"Hey you Yamakichi bitch! Quick!" Hidan shouted. Ino didn't know what brought her to do that but she lifted Hidan's head, and with one mighty look, she spoke her words.

"It's Yamanaka, and don't you dare calling me bitch anymore." And here she go. The secret forbidden jutsu that she secretly learned from Tsunade's office. A jutsu who could reincarnate the death, but in a very different way with Edo Tensei. She hadn't completely master it, but to be able to reincarnate only the body should be much easier ...

"White Reincarnation Flame no Jutsu!" She shouted and pushed her sweet and point fingers touched Hidan's forehead the flame of BLACK light surrounded her and her surrounding. Ino stared. Black while it is supposed to be white. Has the jutsu failed? She didn't feel any of Hidan's weight in her hands. Has she turned him to ash? It would make more a reasonable excuse for her to go here anyway, but she's conscious that a huge part of her wished that this jutsu suceeed. And as the flames gone, she looked around the hole, as she saw Hidan standing naked.

"You're doing it fucking good, Yamanaka." Hidan said, and somehow managed to get her name right. She unconsciously licked her lips when she saw Hidan's penis, but she managed to maintain herself.

"Put this cloak on." She threw him her cloak.

"Ino? What are you doing there?" Shikamaru asked from the upper side of the hole. And by the time he saw Hidan has reincarnated to his very body, he stared and used his kekkei genkai.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" And the jutsu was intended for Ino. Not for Hidan, and that's why Ino stared in shock. But what happen next is really unexpectable. Hidan jumped to save her and managed to get out of the hole. Ino was shocked.

"Che, even I know how to fucking reply gratitude from you,Yamanaka." Hidan said when he caught a glint of confusion in Ino's eyes. And as he looked around, it was not only Shikamaru. Or Naruto. It was the whole rookie 9 plus team Gai and Yamato, Gai, and Kakashi theirself. And Jashin knew that he couldn't beat them all. It needs plan.

"INO!" Sakura shouted. But Ino looked at her as if she were enemy. She was frightened of what's going to happen next. Are they going to threw her in jail?

"Oy, you fucking woman, what are you doing just stand still like that? Let's get the fuck out of here." Hidan grabbed her wrist abruptly, and they disappeared in a poof.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**SO SO, HIDAN BROUGHT INO ALONG WITH HIMSELF WHEN HE ESCAPED! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**Rate and Review are very very veryyyy much appreciated k****iss****kiss****kiss****kiss****kiss****kiss****kiss****kiss**


	2. Farewell

"So tell me a good reason of why do you bring me along with you?" Ino said with annoyance as she tried to match Hidan's large steps.

"Because those bastards are my fucking enemy, and you're on my side. So my enemy is fucking yours also." Hidan said rudely as he walked deeper into the woods. Ino sighed exasperatedly.

"You know I'm from Konoha so there's no way I'm their foe! And, besides, where exactly are we?" Ino said as the woods started to look more and more frightening.

"It's a wood near Akatsuki hideout." Hidan answered lazily, as if it were the last question he wants to answer. Ino froze in her place. .. Hidan noticed that Ino stopped her step.

"Oy, woman, why are you simply standing there? I won't fucking wait for you." He said rudely. Ino shook her head.

"Are you going back there? Are you going back to Akatsuki?" Ino asked. Hidan chuckled in sinism.

"No, I'm out there. But I need a proper clothings. And a bingo book. It's been an insanely long time since the last time I kill somone. I've been a bad prayers." He said, more like grumbling to himself. Ino looked at him, part of her relieved that Hidan didn't come back to Akatsuki because she just knew that she will surely be killed if he came back. Maybe no. But it didn't mean something bad will not happen. Ino sighed and thought to is left for her? She definitely couldn't come back, she must be stamped as a betrayer of Konoha for setting this gorgeous man in front of her free. Even if she came back, no single excuse could let her free so easily. She sighed. But she couldn't regret it.

"Do you actually have some fucking destination, Yamanaka woman?" Hidan suddenly asked as the woods turned lighter, and there was a sign of village. Ino gasped at his sudden question.

"Call me Ino, and I'll just follow you around before I decide my destination, I guess." Ino said confidently, as if she had known what she always wanted. That's just her style, even though it betrayed her feelings sometimes. Hidan looked at her with the side of his eyes and only snorted.

"Go away, Ino. You are no longer use of me." He said and walked faster. Ino chased him.

"But you still are to me, though. I said I'll follow you through." Ino said, trying to sound like the one being in charge there. Unexpectedly, Hidan made a very quick movement and slammed Ino to a nearby tree. Both of his hands made a wall between Ino.

"I'll just have to make you vanish, then." He said, smirking. Ino's sweat running down to her spine more. _Shit._ She knew this moment would come. Hidan's faith encouraged killing after all. Ino's brain started to panically searched a way. And that brief second, she found her resolve. She leaned in.

She kissed him.

XXXX

Hidan shivered before he jumped three steps back. He looked at Ino with disbelief, while the very blonde woman in front of him, smirked almost devilishly, most of it was because his reaction as well.

"Let me taste more of that kiss, Hidan." Ino said as she walked closer to him. Hidan laughed uncomfortably.

"You really are a fucking whore, right, Ino?" He stated. Ino narrowed her eyes in angriness. Whore? She's about to explode in angriness when the thought came to her mind._He'll kill you._And beside, judging by what she had done to him awhile ago, it's not his fault to conclude that. With that in her mind, Ino only raised up her eyebrows.

"Whatever you say, Hidan." She approached him closer, and as she put her hands on Hidan's shoulder, she kissed him again. Trying to be as sweet as possible. This time, Hidan replied her kiss, rough. Just in a matter of time, the one who was in charge was Hidan. He pinned Ino to the tree, kissed her passionately, while his hand sloppily groped Ino's body. Ino moaned as Hidan's hand managed to slipped under her skirt, and touch her sensitive flesh. Another wantonly moan came when Hidan started to rubbed her clit while his mouth tracing her neck. Hidan's free hand was about to open Ino's shirt just when ...

"Ino-chan?" And it all stopped. Ino's life felt like stopping. Nara Shikaku. In front of her. Staring at her. Almost doing it with Hidan. What's more embarassing, next to him was Akimichi Chouza. She stared at him and tried to let out a mischievous smile. Thank God his father was not assigned to this mission.

"Er .. Shikaku-san ... Chouza-san .." She said as Hidan looked at them warily.

"Who the hell are they, Ino?" Hidan asked. Ino didn't say anything.

"Just exactly who are you?" Shikaku asked defensively. He somewhat ever saw this man.

"Er ... Shikaku-san, Chouza-san .. This is .. my ... boyfriend." Ino sighed. Couldn't find any reasonable lie than that. Hidan felt like protesting but Ino held his hand tightly, showing evidence to her childhood friends' parents and asking him to play along at the same time.

"You're lying." Chouza said. Ino raised her eyebrows nervously.

"I recognize you now. You are ... Hidan, the one who kills" Shikaku's dark brown eyes shifted to Ino, this time with disgustion, "Sarutobi Asuma, your jounin in charge, Ino." He said darkly. In a second, he could guess the whole story.

"Hidan, let's go." Ino said weakly.

"Inoichi must be really ashamed with you, Ino." Shikaku said again. Ino grimed at the subject that Shikaku brought up. Hidan frowned and looked at Shikaku and Chouza with venom.

"Who are you, Konoha people? It pisses me of that you," he pointed at Shikaku, "are very much alike with the stupid dumb bastard who blown my body up." He said. Shikaku smirked at him.

"He's my son," He said, and in a second Chouza and Shikaku had been in their fighting stance.

"Speak of the devil. I haven't killed anyone for a long time. Wish Jashin-sama would be happy with my newly present to him." Hidan smirked as he groped a kunai from Ino's pouch. And as Chouza started to lunged at him, Ino dodged his attack suddenly. Everyone froze. Hidan glared at Ino.

"What the hell are you doing, Ino? Stop fucking disturb my prey!" He shouted. Ino looked back at Hidan with tears welled up on her azure eyes. She really didn't want to go fighting Shikaku and Chouza, people whom she respected and thought as her second father. She didn't know with who she should side with. Hidan snorted.

"No tears could change my mind, Ino. I would make you a present to Jashin-sama too after this." He pushed Ino roughly aside.

"Be more tender to woman, Boy." Chouza said as he lunged again at Hidan. Ino covered her head. But then she could felt a soft poke in her shoulder.

"Step aside, Ino. Don't get yourself involved in this fight," Shikaku said coldly. His eyes fixed to Hidan. Ino shook her head. _This is too much. _She did a shintensin in a quick speed, her new record it must be, aimed for Hidan. Thank God, she succeeded. And before her body could touch the land, she ran to caught it. He looked at Chouza and Shikaku who froze to look at her.

"You're not going to be a missing nin, Ino." Chouza said. He sighed. He always secretly hoped Ino will be with his son. In his very own perspective, the blonde girl looked so matched with Chouji. Ino, in Hidan body, looked at Chouza and Shikaku again , again and again.

"I can't come back anymore. People will mistaken me as betrayer. Beside," Ino touched Hidan's body. She wants to say she loves this man, but knowing that is stupid, illogical, and unreasonable. "I just can't leave this man for some reason." She said weakly.

"You must be hypnotized by something, Ino! Come back!" Chouza said. Shikaku looked at her souless body.

"I'll take you back Ino, even if it means forcing you with power." He said, seemed determined. Ino let out a clumsy laughter.

"You're being ridiculous Shikaku-san. Konoha without me is still Konoha." She said. Ugh. She hated to cry, but it seems like she wants to cry again. No, not in this body.

"Go back, my last offering, or I'll seriously knocking you out." Shikaku said again, almost coldly. Ino panicked, and whether it's only accidental or no, it felt like there's a great power within Hidan's body that overwhelmed her mind. And the last thing she only saw was Shikaku and Chouza's sincerely anxious face. Ino's heart shivered when she saw that.

_I'm sorry. _

And darkness surrounds her.

XXXX

When Ino opened her eyes, it wasn't the sky of the forest that she saw. It was a white ceiling. And a smell of hot water and mint soap. She inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the smell. When she's suddenly remembered about what happened before she lose concsiousness. She sat up quickly and suddenly noticed Hidan's existence at the end of the bed. Relieve felt like flowing to her senses as she saw him.

"So you're finally awake, huh? Stupid sleeping princess." Hidan mocked her. She didn't say anything, expected him to say more. Hidan looked at her who looked at him. He smirked and pushed her to the bed again. As he hovered above her, he smirked.

"My,my Ino. Let's continue what we left back then." Hidan planted a kiss on her lips. Ino looked at Hidan almost emptily. Hidan looked away and traced his kiss to her neck, and even gave her some bite marks there. But Ino stayed unresponsive.

"What happen?" She suddenly asked. Hidan looked up, his teeth on Ino's shirt zipper and he unzipped it with his teeth.

"What happen what?" He asked back, opening Ino's chest bind slowly.

"With Shikaku-san and Chouza-san." He muted and undid the chest bind completely. When Ino's generous breast showed he dove in and sucked on her right breast. This time, Ino couldn't help but moaning.

"Uhh .. Hidan, answer me first! Uhh.." Ino bit her lips to stopped her moan. And failed miserably. Hidan sucked at her right breast harder, his free hands played with Ino's left breast's nipple.

"You got big tits, Ino." He said while grinning wolfishly. Ino panted, she had to know the story before this is going too far. But, before she was able to ask, a strange hand seems managed to reach her sensitive flesh. She stared and at the very same second, moaning of Hidan's finger had already infiltrate her pussy. Hidan, seemed satisfied with Ino's reaction, shook his finger wildly, enjoying the warmness inside her. And it made Ino went even crazier. She moaned loudly, calling his name.

"Thrust deeper Hidan, deeper!" She demanded between her moan. Hidan dove into her breast, and bite her nipple. Ino shouted at this time.

"Hidan!" She shouted, but Hidan ignored and even bit the other nipple too. Ino shouted in pain that brings more arousal to her.

"Hidan, I'm going to come ... I'm going to come!" And she was overjoyed. Knowing that, Hidan went down to her pussy, and licked her juice hungrily. Shit. That man didn't even gave her time to rest. He opened his pants quickly, showing his dick. Which is unbelivably huge. And it seems like it's as hard as stone. Hidan only smirked to Ino as he infiltated her body, roughly. Ino shouted really loudly this time. _It's too big. _When she thought, that her pussy are going to torn away or something, Hidan made his moved and rocked her hard. The pleasure was too overwhelming. His dick hit her womb, made a sensation that was unexplainable. Ino felt her climax was close and she clawed on Hidan's back.

"Not yet." Hidan said huskily, noticing Ino's sign.

"You have to fucking wait for me, Ino." He smirked. Ino gave him an annoyed look but obeyed. And it was hard, trying to restrain the coming pleasure.

"Ummh, Hidan .. Quicker! Ummh! I can't hold it any longer!" She shouted. Hidan went quicker, much quicker than before that the pleasure multiplied by n times. Ino moaned even harder, and finally, once again she fell into a deep bliss of happiness and joy. Not so long after, Hidan came, and unexpectably, he pulled out his dick and sprayed his sperm to Ino's face. Ino received it hungrily, lust had eaten her. Hidan cackled at the sight. He laid beside her.

"You really are a whore, aren't you, Ino?" He said, mocking her again. Ino pinched his arm.

"Once more you call me that, I'll put you back to that hole." She said, but couldn't help to made a smile. Hidan rolled his eyes. And the silence came. Ino turned her back to Hidan, evaluating about what had happen.

"Anyway, I thought you want me to tell you the story." He snuggled her closer. Ino made a smile as she held his hand closer to her body and didn't answer.

"Ino?" He called her.

"No, just stay like this for awhile."

XXXX

When Ino woke up the next day, Hidan wasn't there. And she panicked. She found her cloak hung on the door, but there was no sign of Hidan. She checked the bathroom, still no sign of him. She panicked. Where the hell is he? Is he going to leave her after he used her? She shivered at that thought, she sat on the chair. Her crotch was still sore too after she did it again so many times with him during that night. She looked around. Where the hell is he?

Speak of the devil, the door opened and Hidan entered the room. He dressed in a black shirt with fish net sleeves and long black pants. He grinned at Ino, looked contented.

"Where were you? I've been looking around for you! Oof!" Ino said resently. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting as if you're my wife or something." He said. Ino felt like stabbed by a very big windmill shuriken when he said that. She muted.

"Take a shower, you fucking stink. I hate dirtiness." He said as he sat on the other chair.

"Stop acting as if you're my boyfriend or something." She uttered flatly. Hidan looked at her and gave her a funny look.

"Am not I?"

And this time, Ino flew to the seventh sky. She smiled widely at him and hugged him.

"Are we?"

"Take a fucking shower and I might answer." Hidan pushed her. Ino didn't comply and ran to the bathroom. Wide smile wore on her face.

"So what happen with Shikaku-san and Chouza-san?" Ino asked as she went out from the shower, she was told that no one had died. Hidan yawned boringly.

"You need not knowing anything, Ino," Hidan said.

"Just say that we reach a fucking truce." He added. Ino sat next to him.

"I want to know what truce." She demanded, pouted her lips.

"No. And anyway about your question before, I am indeed your fucking _boy friend_, right?" Hidan changed the subject, smirking. Ino's face fell.

"It's ambiguous." She grumbled. Cannot say that she's happy with Hidan's answer.

"Anyway, where are you going after this? Are you still going to fucking stalk me whenever I go?" Hidan asked.

"You won't mind, I know." Ino said darkly, doesn't even bother to look at him.

"The thing is," Hidan started his sentence.

"On my back after killing some fucking people as my offering to Jashin-sama, I heard that Konohagakure had sent a special team to chase after you." He said.

Ino stared.

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE XXXXXX**


	3. Sacrifice

Tsunade looked at a mission paper in front of her silently. It was from Inoichi, request to retrieve Ino back. ASAP. She sighed. Fool Inoichi, why would he thought that it takes his request first until she sent a team to get her daughter back? She gave herself a time to think about one who she will send in this mission. Sakura must be in. She and Ino has been a frenemy for like ... _forever_. Shikamaru and Chouji too. They are Ino's teammate after all. And who held anger to Hidan, now even more that he took their teammate away from them. Then she thought again about the one who will be the tracker of Ino. She's confused between Inuzuka Kiba or Aburame Shino. Who's better? Who's quicker? Who's more efficient? At last, Tsunade decided to use Shino, for he is wiser than Kiba which might help in persuading Ino.

"Genma, Tonbo" She called. The next second, the two had jumped in front of her.

"Call Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino for me. Tell them to come here immediately."

"Very well, Tsunade-sama." And the two fled.

XXX

It only takes minutes for the four arrived in the Hokage office. Looking at who was called, they instantly knew what mission that they will receive.

"You are going for an A rank mission. Which is to retrieve Yamanaka Ino from former akatsuki member, Hidan." Tsunade said shortly.

"I believe you won't have anymore question, and you may go. Shino, you're the team leader." Tsunade appointed the most neutral person to Ino.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"You're dismissed."

And the four gone.

XXX

"She's near Iwagakure." Shino said suddenly as they ran through the forest the next day. Shikamaru looked at him and nodded.

"I swear I'll kick that man's ass until he's beaten." Sakura said ragingly.

"No, Sakura-chan. I believe that we should only retrieve Ino's back. Beating Hidan is not part of the mission." Shino said silently.

"How long will it take to go to Iwagakure, Shino?" Chouji asked.

"4 days without rest. 6 days with enough rest" Shino said. Shikamaru thought. Either 4 and 6 days are too long. They might just have fled somewhere before they arrived.

"Don't worry, I already have my bug attached to wherever Ino-chan goes. So we will know if they are going somewhere else." Shino added, as if he could read Shikamaru's mind.

"Good then, let's rush!" Sakura said.

XXX

That day, Ino walked along the road to buy food as Hidan hadn't come back since last night from somewhere that she didn't know, with a little sick feeling. Her feeling told her that something's wrong will happen. But she didn't knew what. She lived a life that's pretty easy here. Hidan always bring very much money everytime he came back to the room they shared together. She never had the guts to ask where its come from, because deep down, he knew where it is come from. A bingo book she found on his pocket was much more than enough to tell her the whole story. She had had a training in a waterfall hidden near this village, just to make sure that her skill didn't rust. And she even has known some of the villager. They're all very nice to her. The only thing that is different with her is, the Konoha protector that she usually used on her hips was now left lying in the drawer, getting all dusty maybe. She had known about the special team that was sent after her, but she was far from Konoha. They will never found her. Suddenly, her imagination was broken as a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and turned around. Hidan.

"Gosh! You scared me!" She said as the gray haired man only smirking when he saw her. He took her hand, and walked together. Ino blushed when she saw this. They've never been this sweet before, after all what she always thought is that she and Hidan was only a friend for sex.

"Oy Ino, what do you think if I claim that you're mine to this whole damn world?" He asked suddenly without looking at her. Ino tried to cling on her pride and hid her happiness as she let out a cackle.

"Well, it doesn't sound so bad as long as I can claim that you're mine too." She said confidently, as usual. Hidan laughed.

"It's a fucking fine deal, then."

XXX

They went to a restaurant and eat there. Her feeling might be just wrong, it seems like that everything went right. Hidan was still Hidan she had known for all these weeks actually, but the fact that they were each other's now were making her happy.

"Where were you?" Ino asked. Hidan raised his eyebrows as he chewed his beef.

"Doing what I always do all this time, you fucking miss me?" He grinned. Ino cackled.

"What hindered you from coming home, Hidan?" She asked again. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"The bastard I took last night was undeniably fucking strong." He said again. He looked at Ino again.

"I still win though." He grinned. Ino smiled back at him.

"What the hell are you doing all this time, Ino? While I'm gone" He asked.

"Training, doing chores for the villager, cleaning our room, well, I didn't do so much, Hidan." She said. Hidan watched her.

"Mm? Doing chores for those damn villager? Why would you?" Hidan asked. Ino thought for a reason for awhile.

"I don't know" She finally said.

"I emit darkness and you emit light. And when the two met it creates an eternity of nothingness." Hidan said, thinking.

"And I love both eternity and nothingness." He grinned. Ino cackled.

And silence for awhile.

"Ino." Hidan called her.

"Hm?"

"Want to spar with me after this?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically.

XXX

Have a sparring partner during training is something that Ino had always missed. Her sparring partner usually would be either Sakura or Hinata. But, now, her sparring partner is Hidan, the one who's in a completely different level. He's really fast and strong, even though she recalled that he said that he's the slowest attacker in Akatsuki. Made her wonder, how fast are the others?

"It's rude to daydream when you're fighting Ino." Hidan said as he lunged at her with his scythe. Ino awoke from her fantasy, and jumped back, the kunai slashed her arm a little.

"Like you care about manner." She mocked him, while she held her arms and wiped the blood. Hidan put his scythe on his back.

"I'm done Ino. Your arm is fucking slashed, so it's over." Hidan said.

"What? I'm not done yet!" Ino shouted. Hidan snorted as he appeared behind Ino. He smelled her neck, enjoying the lavender scent that she emitted.

"Let's get back to our room Ino. I fucking miss you."

"I'm here," Ino turned around, kissing him briefly and sweetly.

"Look who's being kinky here," Hidan chuckled as he traced Ino's neck while hugging her from behind.

"Ino!" They froze as Hidan looked up, he didn't like to be bothered at a time like this. Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Sakura stood up there. They seems to be taken aback when they looked at the pose that Ino and Hidan held.

"Stay away from her, you bastard!" Shikamaru shouted as he threw him kunai. Hidan jumped back along with Ino as he caught the kunai.

"Heh, you can't touch me you dumb bastard." Hidan said.

"Stay here Ino. Stay still." He whispered. Ino shook her head.

"They come for me Hidan." She said. Hidan looked at her.

"For you?"

"They're intending to take me back." She said. Hidan stared in shock. Take her back?

"NO WAY!" Hidan stared ragingly at those quartet. He jumped in front of them.

"She's mine! And you don't fucking have her back!" Ino would blush furiously if the situation was not like this.

"Ino! Come back you pig! Everyone is worried about you!" Sakura shouted, ignoring Hidan. Ino stood next to Hidan and looked at them with determined face.

"No, Sakura. I'm not coming home. I'm happier here." Well, that's not completely a lie.

"Happy? What do you know about happiness? While you're happy here, everyone, your father, your mother, Iruka-sensei, and even Tsunade-sama was suffered because of you!" Sakura shouted back. She's been feeling very lonely without Ino. No cheap gossip everyday, no picking flowers twice a week. She used to thought that it was all useless. But in the end, she missed it.

"Suffer? Don't make things up, Sakura. Konoha with me or without me is all the same!" Ino shouted.

"What will Asuma-sensei's soul say when he looked at this, Ino? That you're with the very man who killed him." Shikamaru said, his voice is flat, but Ino knew him all too well to not notice the pressure on his voice. And her heart felt like sliced into so many pieces when she heard a fact that she always wanted to forget.

"Hidan, let's go." Ino said weakly, as she held Hidan's hand. Hidan hissed.

"You dumb bastard, screw somewhere else!" Hidan said mockingly as when he was about to made a handseal.

"This is not how you should live your life, Ino-chan." Shino's voice heard. Hidan stopped.

"You're the one who's supposed to protect the village along with us. Missing nin is not suitable for you." He added. Ino turned around and gulped.

"You don't have the right to tell me anything, Shino-kun. You don't know me."

"Yet I know, that you're like a flower. You are very delicate, rough life like this didn't suit you." Shino said again. Ino laughed bitterly.

"You don't know anything, Shino-kun."

"Hidan, please. Let's go." She begged at him. Hidan sighed. And they disappeared into puffs.

XXX

All his life, Hidan never used to word 'love' nor 'affection'. His life were filled with killing and killing. He found joy in killing as offering for Jashin-sama. Nothing more important than that. Until he looked at those azure eyes back then. She looked at him with so much curiosity. But at that time, he didn't care. The girl saved him, so it was only normal for him to saved her back. When that girl started to insisting to stalk him, he had become very disturbed, but she kissed him. And that kiss turned everything around.

He hated it when she took over his body, so he used all his willpower to regained his consciouness back. And he won. He found himself staring at the father of that shadow bastard and a fat ass man.

"I'm not giving you this girl." Hidan said, at that time. Shikaku and Chouza of course argued with him. But in the end, Hidan managed to reach a truce with them.

_Take care of him, you murderer. I'll kill you with my very own hands if you did something harmful to her._

God, he was lucky. But he didn't realize that. At least, not yet. He didn't know why she is so important at that time.

That night, they had sex for the first time. And more every night. He never realized that he was addicted to how Ino screams after his name when she came, how she moaned for him. He never realized it.

He started to realize it when some senses suddenly knocked at him when he's giving the corpse of a man who's in the bingo book to the dealer Kakuzu usually met. This toilet stinks. He never like something stinks. But deep down, he felt an obligation to support Ino's life. And that is the only way he knew. He realized it more when he killed his last opponent. His wife was crying on the side of the room as he killed him. And he suddenly just remember that if the man's wife were Ino, crying for his death, which is almost impossible actuallly. He could understand the wife's feeling. And so he killed her, so that she could join with her husband in the afterlife. Even if it's ever exist. And when he came home, he asked Ino to be his. Ino agreed and he felt relieved just so suddenly. He finally realized. He didn't want to lose her.

The feeling was weird. He wanted to shower her with all his affection, even though he tried to not showing it too much. Ino was very demanding , but he still wants to hold her close. But, by the time when the blind guy said that Ino is delicate and she didn't suit this kind of life, Hidan cannot help but to agree. Ino was strong willed and stubborn, but she's delicate. She didn't suit this kind of life that they live together right now. Ino deserved a better life. And it's not here, not with him. Her life with him would be too dangerous. And, as Hidan and Ino walked silently on the forest after they escaped from the Konoha group, Hidan was determined. He loved her so much. And for that, something must be sacrificed.

To be continued—

**O.O WHAT IS HIDAN PLANNING TO DO?**

**REVIEW ARE WELCOMED AND I'LL GIVE YOU A WHOLE LOT OF KISS!XXXXXXXXXXXX **


	4. Confession

Shikamaru was taking a doze off on a tree that night when suddenly he felt an existence of someone on his branch. He was awakened and stared of who is standing in front of him. Hidan. He stood up and took his kunai from his pouch. Hidan grinned.

XXX

Since her encounter with Konoha team, Ino had busied herself. She trained twice harder than before, ignoring sore pain she would experienced after. She and Hidan didn't made love anymore since that encounter. He only snuggled her close to her every night, as if claiming her as his. She would held his hand tight, signaling that she didn't want to part with him either. No matter how bad-mouthed, rude, and cruel he is. She wanted to be with him too. Shino, Chouji, and Sakura often appearen amidst her training or when she helped the villager. They help her, and she never mind. She won't be persuaded by any of their words anyway. She didn't even bulge when Shikamaru showed her list of important people who had been killed in the hand of Hidan. It's a very long list. But Ino didn't give a damn. She couldn't care less. After that, Shikamaru never helped her anymore. She never knew why, but decided that Shikamaru just being lazy.

Ino was helping Satoshi household with Sakura next to her. The old couple were very nice but helpless, so Ino helped them a lot. Sakura seems to take a liking to the couple as well. They're nice after all.

"Sakura, I'm going home. It's late." Ino said. Sakura nodded and looked at her.

"You know where to meet me if you somehow changed your mind." Ino smiled bitterly and nodded.

"I won't, Sakura."

"No one will blame you,Ino." Sakura said. Ino smiled again.

"Yes, I'll remember that." Ino said as she went home.

As soon as her face could sense the breeze of night wind, she smiled, and went to her room.

XXX

"I'm back." Ino said but then she couldn't manage to look at what she saw. Hidan was standing with a naked woman, his hand on her wrist. Ino stared.

"Hi-Hidan?" She startled. Hidan grinned at her.

"Uh, why do you come back in such a wrong time, Ino?" He asked. Ino stared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HIDAN? TELL ME!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm fucking this woman, isn't it obvious?" He smirked. Ino startled.

"Tell me this is a joke, Hidan."

"No this is damn not. I'm fucking bored with you as soon as I have you, Ino." Hidan grinned.

"You? You're a bad drama player, Hidan." Hidan laughed.

"Stop being in a state of fucking self denial, Ino. It's fucking over. You're no longer interest me fucking longer." Hidan said. Ino felt like crying on that spot, but she held it. A huge blow of disappointment hit her. While she loved him sincerely, this man only played with her.

"You ..."

"You should have fucking known that you're not my type since the first time, dumb Ino. I only enjoy your slutty body and slutty mouth that always moan my name." Hidan grinned. Ino bit her lips.

"I .. I .."

"Go back to your fucking mommy and daddy already, Ino-slut." Hidan mocked her. Ino's tears fell down her cheek now.

"Tell me once more, it's a lie Hidan." She sobbed.

"Go away. I'll fucking kill you." Hidan said as he turned his back on Ino and hugged the naked girl.

"..." Ino ran to Hidan, forcefully turned him around and slapped Hidan.

"You're a lying sack of shit, Hidan." Ino said rudely. Hidan didn't say anything and turned around again.

"Go the hell away, Ino." He said

"I will without you asking me." She said as she slammed the door shut. A silence came in that room. Hidan took a deep breath three minutes later and opened a luggage of money. He took some of money and gave it to the girl.

"You're being extremely mean, Hidan-sama." That girl said, cackling while counting the money.

"Whatever. You too, go the hell outta here." Hidan said while messing his hair.

"Don't you want to fuck with me? Fuck was said to be a cure to a brokenheart." She said. Hidan let out a bitter laugh.

"I love her. And I don't intend to make another with others." He said. The girl only raised her eyebrows and put on her clothes.

"Okay then, nice business, Hidan-sama." The girl said as she walked through the door. But then she stopped and turned around.

"Anyway, if you love her so much, why do you do that?"

"Because she deserves someone better than me."

The girl laughed.

"Cliche."

And the door was shutted.

XXX

_Some days earlier ..._

Hidan grinned when Shikamaru held out his kunai. Hidan waved his hand, signing that he didn't come for some figthing or avenge.

"Put off your kunai, dumb bastard. I'm here to talk." Hidan said. Shikamaru lowered his kunai and looked at him warily.

"You're not the talker type as long as I could observe." He said. Hidan laughed.

"Acting all that smarty, do you think you're that smart?"

"What do you have in mind?"  
"I want to make a truce here with you." Hidan said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"I'll give Ino back to you but in exchange, I want you to protect her with all your might. Don't let her suffer. Or I'll kill one who's dear to you." Hidan threatened. Shikamaru laughed.

"You're insane. I always protect her from the very first start, even when you still don't have any knowledge about her."

"You won't attack her with those damn stupid jutsu of yours back then if you want to protect her back then." Hidan said sternly.

"But, forget it. Is it a deal?" He asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Of course, it's a deal."

"You'll protect her with all your might? Even if it cost your life?"

"...Yes." Shikamaru said. Hidan laughed.

"I'll trust you on this one dumb bastard. And I guess that makes us even." Hidan jumped down from the tree. Shikamaru looked down.

"And how do you manage to get rid of her? She's very fond of you."

"I'll have my own way, boy."

"And what's with the sudden decision change?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Because I love her." Hidan said shortly before he disappeared along with the night wind.

It take seconds for the genius to digest the word that Hidan had just said. As he laid his back to the branch again, a fly flew over.

XXX

Ino started her journey to come back to Konoha at that very night. Sakura hugged her enthusiastically and Chouji cannot stop smiling. They were happy that they finally could finish this endless mission. As they ran, piercing through the night, Sakura tried to explained that it will be okay once she arrived at Konoha, mistaking that Ino's grim face was because of that. Ino only smiled darkly but then lost in her own thought. Shino looked at her carefully.

After a tiring journey, they finally arrived at Konoha. Ino was processed through an investigation and with his father's connection, managed to stay away from punishment. She got scolded by her father and mother badly though. But Ino's never been the same again. Everytime she smiled, it wasn't hard to tell that it was a fake. She had become crazily powerful during her adventure out there, but whenever she trained, she never take it seriously. Her mind always seems to wandered off somewhere. One day, Shikamaru, her sparring partner at training, stopped during their clash.

"You don't fight with your real power, Ino." He said. Ino looked at him.

"And you don't manage to enter a slice at me once,still." She said snidely. Shikamaru frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ino answered shortly.

"You still think about that man?" Shikamaru asked again. Ino laughed bitterly.

"It's not your business, Shikamaru." She said. Shikamaru didn't say anything. Seeing Ino like this is a torture to everyone, he felt like wanting to tell her everything. But he's one hundred percent sure that Ino will rush back to the man, with even more love than before. And before was bad enough already.

"Okay, okay. I'm not asking. But fight with all your might, okay?" He tried to negotiate. Ino only snorted as she jumped back.

"I'm suddenly not in mood to continue this, Shika." She said shortly and went away from the training ground. Shikamaru called her.

"Hey, wait!" Ino turned around.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"To the flower shop of course. Don't worry,I have no intention on running away." She mocked him. Shikamaru didn't say anything. A dragon fly flew over the air.

XXX

Ino looked emptily at her cashier machine when the door was opened. Aburame Shino stood in her door. Ino seems taken aback by her new visitor.

"Shino-kun! How rare." She said. Shino nodded.

"Ino-chan. I have to talk to you." Shino said. Ino raised her eyebrows.

"What is it, Shino-kun?"

"I have always been trying to stay blind about this. But seeing you like this made everyone worries. I'll tell you a fact, but please, stay." Shino said. Ino nodded.

"At that night, when Hidan's with the naked girl .." Ino bit her lips when she thought at the bitter moment.

"They never do anything. It was all a plan conducted by Hidan. He loves you." Shino said. Ino shuddered.

"Then why, why would he throw me away?" She asked, as tears started to well up on her eyes. A problem that is always on her mind, but she never talk about it to anyone.

"It's cliche. Because it's dangerous next to him. So please, appreciate Hidan's will and stay." Shino said. Ino chuckled as tears streaming down her face.

"I know .. I should have known ..." She said between her tears. Shino looked at him. And then, with a speed light, Ino had run outside.

"Ino-chan! Where are you going?" Shino shouted. Ino looked at him.

"Where? Back to his arm." Ino said cheerfully. Shino chased her.

"No, Ino-chan! Please stay! That's what Hidan wants for you." Shino said. Ino shook her head.

"No I won't. I'll come back to him, and talk." She said confidently. Shino looked at her carefully.

"Fine then Ino-chan.I shall accompany you then." Shino said. Ino smiled at the sudden support she achieved.

And with that the duo ran piercing through the forest.

TO be continued—

**NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST CHAPTER!**

**Review are veryy verry much welcome. Please revieeew! kissss**


	5. Chance

**LAST CHAPTER! Thank you for everyone who has read my fic until this far :D, lots of kisses for you XXXX.**

Two flashes of human was seen running through the forest quickly. Ino and Shino. It was a quiet journey, no one made a voice. Ino's mind was only filled with the image of Hidan, Hidan and Hidan. The way he grinned, the way he pissed off, the way he talked, the way he laughed, she could only think about him. And Shino knew that as he watched Ino carefully in his silence. The only reason of why Shino's here is because he had seen it all. He had seen it when Hidan talked about his plan with Shikamaru, he had seen what happen after Ino's gone, and worse, he had seen of what kind of life that Hidan led after Ino's gone. It was a complete ruckus. And when he heard of what kind of life that Ino had led, he felt guilty for ever trying to separate them together. And that's why he had come to Ino's flower shop from the very first start back then. He had been ready, even if they imprison him for helping Ino.

"Shino-kun?" Ino called softly as Shino looked at her.

"Where are we heading?" She asked.

"To River Country, Ino-chan. It's pretty close." Shino said. Ino nodded.

And it was silence.

Again.

XXX

Shino jumped down with Ino as they have arrived to the border of Fire and River Country. He walked surely toward the forest. But then frowned.

"Ino-chan! Let's go! Hidan-san is in a fight right now!" Shino said. Ino nodded and ran together with him. And finally here they are, arriving at a wide land with Hidan figthing a guy from Iwagakure she didn't know who.

"Hidan!" Ino ran to him. Hidan stared.

"Ino!.. What are you doing here, bitch?" He asked. Ino smiled.

"I've known it all. I've known all your plan all along." She said. Hidan stared at her, and shifted his look to Shino. He got his answer now.

"Get away, Ino. It's dangerous over here. Let me kill this ass, and we'll talk." Hidan said. Ino obeyed as she and Shino jumped to a tree, silently watching Hidan. The fight was fierce. The Iwa ninja seems to be as skilful as Hidan. Or at least, as fast.

"Ino-chan ..." Shino's voice heard. Ino looked at Shino.

"Yes, Shino-kun?"

"Your arm is bleeding." He pointed. Ino looked at her arms. There is a small wound that is bleeding there.

"Oh maybe, it was from the tree before." Ino said, wiped it carelessly. Shino didn't say anything. He was sure that she didn't have it before. But it was nothing. He believed that Ino was too preoccupied with Hidan's fight now. Suddenly, Hidan grinned.

"I've got your blood, bastard." Hidan said as he licked his blood.

"Sweet one you got." The Iwa ninja stared at him. Hidan laughed. Shino stared. He could tell that the stare was fake, but when he's about to scream to stop Hidan, it was too late. Hidan had already stabbed his heart with his scythe. What happen next is worse.  
Ino coughed up blood and fell down from the tree.

XXX

The Iwa ninja laughed in ecstasy of his victory. Hidan stared, looked at Shino who quickly jumped down to catch her. Ino coughed up more blood, she was in pain. Anyone could tell that she was on the verge of dying.

"See! Could you see how it feels to lost your beloved ones? Could you see?" He shouted. Hidan shouted in frustration but suddenly he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"She must want to talk to you. I could tell that it stabbed right at her heart. Please, see her. For the last time." Shino said. Hidan looked at him in confusion. His mind was too messy right now.

"I'll take over." He ensured him. Hidan ran to Ino, held her in his arm tight.

"Ino, Ino ...! I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry!" Hidan said. Ino coughed more blood as she forced to let out a laugh.

"It wasn't your fault, Hidan. It wasn't."

"Don't die, Ino. I still need you." Hidan said. Ino smiled.

"I love you, Hidan." She forced herself to got up, and laid, a one last kiss to Hidan.

"Do you?" She asked weakly, and closed her eyes. Hidan stared in shock.

"" Hidan's shout of pain, frustration, anger heard all over the forest.

XXX

_Where am I? _As Ino's body floating in a nothingess, she enjoyed the warm feeling that ended her painful experience. And end her life too. She inconsciously smiled. _So this is it for me._ She thought. She recalled all of her memory of life.

Her pointless love to Sasuke.

Her time with team 10. The barbeque, the training, the mission.

Her time with her parents. The childhood, the time they teach her.

Her rivalry with Sakura. Boys, beauty, and skill.

And Sakura had always won.

She smiled bitterly at that. She had always lost to Sakura. And she hated it, but never have the courage to admit that. She hated it when Sakura had turned into a bold woman, just like herself, and she hated it more, when she's more succeeded than her with her boldness. All her life she had only cause people in trouble. And before she could realize, tears has streaming down her face. So many. She sobbed.

Hidan.

Her sweetest memory as long as she could ever live. His face, his rudeness, his body, his words. Ino cried even more. She loved him. And yet, she could never ever be with him together again.

_I'm so unlucky._

She smiled bitterly. Sakura must have a husband that loved her so much. She would live a perfect life, become a heroine of Konoha and being strong. And she? She would lie lifelessly in Konoha, being forgotten.

"Do you want one more chance?" Suddenly, a husky voice heard. Ino opened her eyes, and an image of an old man was shown.

"Eh?"

"Do you want one more chance to live up your life, girl? I'll give you one." The old man said. Ino stared at him.

"For what cost?" She asked. The old man laughed.

"For nothing. I'm only pitying you." He said. And then, he nervously rubbed his nose.

"And beside, that man who's immortal, will be uncontrollably dangerous to the living after your death." The old man said.

"I'll give you one more chance to live all over once again. Live it good, don't die anymore, because if you do, I won't give another to you." The old man said.

"May God bless you, Yamanaka Ino."

And her vision went black.

Xxx

Ino felt a pain on her head. Oh yeah, the old man said that she's going to live again. She opened her eyes heavily. But it's not Hidan that he saw. But Asuma.

"A-Asuma-sensei?" She startled.

"Ino, I'll have you stay so late if I found you sleep in my class once more." Asuma said as he continued to write on the chalkboard. Ino stared. Asuma-sensei was still alive?

_Where am I?_

She looked around. And surprised even more. A 7 year old Sakura was looking at her with concern. Her eyes widened innocently. She stared.

_Huh?_

She looked at her own little finger.

_No, it can't be._

XXX

Hidan cried that time. He kissed Ino over and over again. Hopelessly trying to revive her again.

"Ino .. please live." He whispered. But the body in his arm is lying lifelessly.

"How many people do I have to sacrifice to revive you?" He asked again, almost like to himself.

"I'll tear that ass into pieces Ino. I swear. I'll torture him to death." Hidan promised her. But the face of Ino stayed still.

"Ino, Ino ... I love you." Hidan whispered. A wind blown.

"Why do you cry over a dying cat, Hidan?" Ino said as she hugged him from behind. The death Ino went to a puff and transformed into a black dead cat.

"Ino?"

"I love you, Hidan. So much that I would go through my whole life again just to see you now."

And she meant it literally.

**-END—**

**Do you get how the ending works? I know it's as freak as hell, but I don't want to end the story with sad ending, or with a normal happy ending, so I try to twist it a little bit. **

**- well since not so many people understand the ending , i'll explain **

**When Ino was revived, she was 7 years old, and she went through all over her life again until the moment her arm is bleeding, so that it's actually a cat (in a form of her)'s arm that bleeds (using substitution jutsu or something) so when she's dead, the cat would turned into its actual form, and then the still-living Ino would jump into the area.**

**Have you understood it? :D **


End file.
